Wolfsbane
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Rat Bike |related = Sovereign Police Bike }} The Western Motorcycle Company Wolfsbane is a chopper style motorcycle featured in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The motorbike is based on a Harley-Davidson 1200 Custom and is used by the Angels of Death. As with the Angel, there are two variants found in game: One features a large fuel tank, equipped with a speedometer and with a two color paintjob, and a single, large exhaust. The other has a smaller fuel tank with no speedometer and two smaller exhausts. The beta version exists in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV, being almost identical to the second variant found in TLAD, additionally featuring a "Wolfsbane" badge and different handlebars, but missing the "WMC" decal on the fuel tank, as well as a license plate mounted on the rear. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle returns retaining its design used in The Lost and Damned, having a front girder design and springer front end, as well as a smaller headlight and ommiting the front fender. While the Wolfsbane retains the suspension system on the back, it gains better detailing on it and the tires adds more tread patterns on it. Like most motorcycles featured in the update, it has a protruding primary drive. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' For a vehicle of its type, the Wolfsbane has a balanced performance, being similar to the Daemon in that aspect. Acceleration is rather impressive and top speed is average, as well as decent handling and stopping distance. This bike also has good traction off-road and is less prone to lose control or doing excessive wheelspins. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Online Overview Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Wolfsbane-GTA4-front.png|The beta Wolfsbane in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Wolfsbane-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Wolfsbane on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Rat Bike The Rat Bike is a variation of the Wolfsbane that, as claimed by the website, "has been submerged in raw sewage for a decade or two", having a rusty appearance. RatBike-GTAO-front.png|The Rat Bike in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' The Wolfsbane is one of the rarest choppers in the game, spawning mostly on certain circumstances. *The Wolfsbane appears, along with the Nightblade, in Malc's first random character encounter. After finding DeSean, he leads Malc and Johnny to the cheating bikers in Westminster, where their bikes can be seen. Once the random encounter is completed, the player can take one of the seven bikes, which four of them are Wolfsbanes with a red color. Note that there will be always two Wolfsbanes of the first variation and the other two of the second variation, as explained above. *During one of Angus' Bike Thefts, Angus Martin will occasionally ask Johnny to steal a Wolfsbane. Note that the mission briefing will refer to it as a "Wolfbane". *Can be found at night on the Hickey Bridge between Alderney and Algonquin while driving a Double T Custom. *Can be found at daylight on the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Habanero, Lycan or a Double T Custom. *Strangely, the Wolfsbane only appears to spawn randomly while riding Uptown Riders bikes. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $95,000. Trivia General *The Wolfsbane plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''TLAD: Liberty City Hardcore **GTA Online: TBA ''The Lost and Damned *In the Lost MC clubhouse, a large picture of the rear quarter of the Wolfsbane can be seen. As suggested by the license plate, it is actually the beta model. *The Wolfsbane is considered to be the base version of the Police Bike and the Sovereign. Navigation }} de:Wolfsbane (IV) es:Wolfsbane fr:Wolfsbane pl:Wolfsbane sv:Wolfsbane Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class